My Partner
by 1freakshow
Summary: 7 year old Sasuke is practicing climbing tree but, he see's a blond fur and blue eyed fox that catches his attention and he was a boy in his class Kiba with a dog as his partner so he decided that that blond fox would be his partner Sasuke x FemNaruto, Animal ShapeShifter, no uchiha masscare
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys this is my first story on Naruto so please tell me what you think in the comments Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Hello my name is Naruto I'm 4 years old and I'm the one who always gets the shorter end of the stick and yes I do know that I hold the Kyuubi I'm not dumb and naïve I know I hold the Kyuubi because of 3 reasons. First reason my birthday is the same day the Kyuubi attacked. Second reason the villagers call me demon, monster, Kyuubi-brat. And third reason is whenever the angry mob of villagers were done beating me a weird tattoo would appear on my stomach and all my wounds would heal in minutes.

But I do feel betrayed by Jiji(The Hokage) he knew about what I held and when I even asked him why the villagers hated me he said "I'm sorry Naruto-chan but, I do not". I can't believe he lied to my face and if I didn't know I would be left in the dark confused but, I don't hate him he's the only one who makes sure I have food on my plate and clothes on my back.

Normal POV

Today the Hokage is going to Suna to make an alliance. Naruto asked can she come too but he said "sorry Naruto-chan but, its much safer for you in the village". 'Jiji why can't you understand with the villagers around I'll never be safe'. She thought

It was 3p.m. when she walked Hiruzen to the gates where the ANUB team he was taking with him. They exchange hugs then he and the ANUB team took off she walked back to the orphanage people who were at their shops glared at her and she walked faster before they could try anything. She knocked at the door of the orphanage the caretaker had a smile on her face which quickly fell "what are you doing here you piece of shit". Naruto started getting slightly nervous "uuh... I live here" she felt like shrinking when she heard a laugh "Not any more you little bitch" then she pushed Naruto's face hard causing her to fall on her ground as the caretaker slammed the door shut.

Naruto quickly walked away but suddenly she see's a flash of white and fell to her knee's that's when she realized something had hit her. She turned around to see 2 civilians with rocks.

She started running not wanting to get hit with anymore rocks as she was running her arm was grabbed tightly and her into an ally she was trying to see who pulled her but suddenly she was punched in her eye catching her off guard temporary blinding her in one eye but, with her other eye she could see a chunin with white hair and the 2 civilians who threw the rocks at her were behind him "well boys looks like we got ourselves a demon".

By the time the 3 men were finished Naruto laid in the ally looking dead. Naruto's once spikey golden length hair was now rough looking and red from her blood, she had a purple swollen shut eye, tattered clothes, her left shoulder and wrist were broke from when she was trying to block the hits, and she had stab wounds all over. She managed to drag herself into a woodland area under a bush and lost conscious.

When Naruto opened her eyes she noticed she was in a place that looked like sewer ,but further down she noticed a big red eye was looking at her **"Well it looks like my jailer has come to give me a visit"** it said but, Naruto knew better. She walked a little closer and saw mighty nine-tailed fox "Hello Kyuubi-san" he looked a little surprised that she said it in a kind way **"Hmmm why are you being nice to me human"** Kyuubi growled in suspicion "well in my life so far I know not to judge a book by its cover plus I don't know you".

 **"Alright you can go now"**

"No!"

 **"What why not?"**

"I wanna stay" Naruto said pouting slightly **"why** **"**. "I'm enjoying talking to you even though I don't really know that well".

Naruto yawned

"I'm getting sleepy I'll talk to you later Kyuubi-san goodnight". She finally fell asleep from exhaustion

 **'What the hell just happened usually my containers demand chakra or call me monster while blaming me for their misfortune but, this weird one seemed like she was trying to be friends then fell asleep.. what the hell' The Kyuubi thought and while Kyuubi was in thought all of a sudden her memories went to him**

 **'Hmm I have a plan that'll work to both of our favors' Kyuubi thought with a sly smile**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys I'm sorry I didn't update I sort of lost the motivation to write this story but I've finally regained it and I may be a bit rusty so please bear with me you guys. And P.S. this may be a short chapter**

 **Chapter 2**

When Naruto opened her eyes it looked like the sun was going down and her injuries were healed. Naruto knew it was safe to go out now because by this time of the day her anbu guards were more active at this time.

The walk home was a quiet one but at the same time she felt humiliated not only did get beat up so easily but she also realized the people that were still out were laughing since they knew what happened she wanted to snap but she knew if she did what difference would that what for her... nothing...nothing would change. She would most likely not gain anything either she kept her mouth shut and continued to the rest of the silent walk home.

Once she got home she took a shower to wash away the dirt and blood she watched as it all went down the drain and she wondered what was she doing with her life she was a punching bag for frustration, didn't have any goals to work towards, nothing to look towards...well actually she did want power because she realized with power she would no longer get the shorter end of the stick, she wouldn't be treated like trash but the thing was she didn't know how to achieve it was the problem and she struggling with the lifestyle she had now she just didn't know what to do.

 **"You know since you seem so unhappy with the ways things are in your life you could work with me for a better out come"** said an unknown voice

Now that snapped Naruto out of her thoughts as she peeped out the shower curtains and started to look nervous

 **"Don't tell me you've** **already** **forgotten me brat"** the voice said

Now that Naruto thought of it the voice did sound familiar "... Kyuubi that you"

 **"Tch about time you would have thought you remember me since you heard from me not too long ago any way about what I was proposing..how about I teach you about survival and in exchange you change the change the out look of my cell" Kyuubi said**

Naruto looked confused "I don't know how to change the way that looks and why would you want to teach me how to survive "

 **"Well brat to answer your first question with me involved nothing is impossible and for that second question is so I don't have to keep using chakra to heal you it gets annoying after awhile...so do we have a deal"**

To Naruto this all sounded like a good idea she saw no reason why she shouldn't accept even though they say you should never accept things from strangers but hey this so called stranger is stuck with her for the the rest of her life and no body could do anything about it "I accept your deal Naruto said

 **"Good we'll discuss the details when you meet me at my cell" Kyuubi said**

Naruto felt one thing which was known as happiness she finally got the opportunity she needed her happy thoughts were interrupted but something cold pelting against her skin. When she focused her vision she realized she was still in the shower and the hot water finally went out. when she got out the shower and got ready she couldn't help but feel like something good was gonna happened.


End file.
